Records management systems (RMS) provide accurate, secure, and reliable maintenance of records. For example, the records are metadata, including, for example, a file that references and contains information about the records. Further, the metadata can be in the form of record properties, such as, email addresses, media type, format, author, or subject.
Further, the RMS utilizes a file plan system to manage and categorize the records across repositories of the RMS. For instance, the file plan system incorporates a category hierarchy which may include a tree structure comprising of record containers, such as, record categories, record folders, and volumes, to define how the records are categorized, based on business needs of an entity of the records. The file Plan may also be designed, based on the business needs of the entity, so that record containers can be assigned with disposition schedules that include event triggers for retaining, or disposing the records.